House Rivalry?
by Spuffy57
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have hated each other since their first day at Hogwarts. What happens when they spend time together and then have to back to the way things were at school. How will Scorpius react when a new student bullies Rose?
1. Chapter 1

_Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have hated each other since their first day at Hogwarts. What happens when they spend time together and then have to back to the way things were at school. How will Scorpius react when a new student bullies Rose?_

_JKR owns all of these characters. _

_Enjoy! _

_BrittanyRose_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Surprise Guest**

I jumped up in excitement when there was a knock on the door. I hadn't seen Albus once this summer. For some reason Uncle Harry let Albus stay with the Malfoy family for a month. For some other unknown reason Albus was best friends with Scorpius. Dad reached the door before I did and opened it.

I froze when I saw who was standing there, with a trunk. Scorpius gave me a smug smile when he saw me stop dead in my tracks. "Hello there, Rosie. Miss me?"

Albus rolled his eyes and walked to over to me to give me a hug. "Why is he here?" I asked at the same time as my father. Uncle Harry stepped inside and shut the door. "Didn't Hermione tell you that Ginny and I are going away for a few weeks?"

"Yes," Dad said slowly, "But she said we would be watching after Albus. Not a Malfoy."

"Since the Malfoy's aloud me to stay with them dad thought it would nice to take Scorpius off their hands for a little while," Albus said setting his stuff down. He pulled off his green and silver scarf.

"I am not having _two_ Slytherin's staying here," Dad said to Harry.

Uncle Harry sighed. "Scorpius is fine. He has stayed with us before. I spoke with Draco not too long ago and-"

"Oh I'm sure he was just thrilled about his son spending weeks with the Weasley family." Dad cut in

"No, actually, he responded like you are right now," Uncle Harry said. "I have to get going," He smiled at Mom and Dad and left after hugging Albus good-bye

Dad frowned and stormed upstairs muttering something about how Mom would be the one to deal with them.

A few minuets later Mom came down stairs. "Albus!" She said happily and gave him a hug. She pulled away and looked down at Scorpius, her smile becoming strained. "I'm glad you could join us, Scorpius."

He smiled sarcastically and looked around the room. I saw him wrinkle his nose in disgust, but he didn't say anything. "Albus, you know where the guest room is. I transfigured the queen size bed into two twin sized ones for you boys."

"Thanks, Aunt Hermione." Albus said and headed upstairs. "Come on, Scorpius."

The blond brat sighed loudly and followed Albus upstairs. Once I couldn't see them anymore I turned to look at Mom.

"Why are you letting him stay here?"

Mom shook her head and walked into the kitchen, me at her heels. "Harry and Ginny said Scorpius has been fine when he has visited them. Even Draco has apparently been civil about the whole thing."

"Yes, but I hate him." I put my hands on my hips and stared up at her.

"Then just stay out of each others way."

I groaned and headed up stairs. I could hear Scorpius and Albus talking about Quidditch. I was going to ignore them and go straight to my room and until his voice stopped me. I spun around to face him.

"Hey Weasley" Scorpius said sneering at me. "So who do you think will win the cup this year, hmm? Gryffindor or perhaps Slytherin for the fourth year in a row— which also happens to be the amount of time I have been Keeper and Albus had been Seeker."

I smirked at him. "You're going to have to do better than that, Malfoy. If you knew anything about me you would know that I don't care about Quidditch. It would only bother me if a Slytherin was smart than me, but I don't have to worry about that."

"Except in Potions. That's one class you'll never best me at. That and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I clenched my jaw. I was good at Potions. Scorpius just happen to have been brewing before he even came to Hogwarts. As for Defense, that's just not my best subject.

I pretended like his comment didn't bother me and I flipped my copper hair over my shoulder. "Whatever, Malfoy." I turned on my heel and headed for my bed room.

I sat on my bed, biting my lip. There's no way Malfoy is going to do better than me at Potions this year. I hopped off the bed and opened my trunk pulling out my Potions book. I sat back down and began reading.

Two-hundred and thirty one pages later I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said without looking up.

Albus came over and covered the book with his hands. "Dinner is ready," he said and then playfully added, "Geek." I marked my page and closed the book.

"I'll be right down," I muttered

Albus nodded and shut my door after he left. I grabbed a hair elastic and opened my door. I flipped my head over and pulled up all of my hair. As I as putting my hair into a pony tail, I bumped right into something.

Since when is there a wall in the middle of the hallway?

I looked up and saw Scorpius. "Watched where you're going, Weasley." I scowled and he offered me his hand. I was so shocked I froze. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet. I stared at him, confused. "Forgive a guy for trying to be courteous," He huffed and then raised an eyebrow at me. He reached behind me and once again I couldn't move. He yanked out my hair elastic and then handed it back to me.

"You look much better with those pretty red locks down, luv." He turned around and walked down the stairs, leaving me confused and lightly flustered.

Shacking my head I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I quickly ran down the stairs, cursing Malfoy in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks for the reviews! I want to apologize for a few mistake I made in the last chapter and possibly in this one. I am looking for a Beta reader, but I have never had one before so it's all new to me. _

_I wanted to clear something up from one of the reviews I received. Someone said that a Malfoy would never call someone luv. While Draco would never call Hermione that, it doesn't mean that Scorpius wouldn't call her daughter that. Also, I am aware that Hermione and Ron would not be poor_, _but as the reviewer said he is a MALFOY and he will be disgusted to enter the Weasley's house regardless... plus as a Malfoy, Scorpius grew up wealthier. _

_Yes, Rose is a lot like Hermione, but she is not her clone. I want Rose to have many of her monther's traits and a few of her fathers (which will be in this chapter). The same goes for Scorpius. He is like Draco, but not the same person. _

_I promise to update sooner from now on. Enjoy the chapter!_

_(By the way Echinacea is an herb that boosts the immune system and helps fight infections. Who knew being a pharmacy technician would be helpful with fanfiction?)_

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. _

* * *

Chapter Two: Echinacea

Dinner was a bit awkward to say the least. While Hugo and Albus chatted away happily about school and made innocent threats about besting each other at Quidditch I sat in silence across from Scorpius. Mum and dad went upstairs a few minutes ago, leaving me behind.

I tried to think about how much I hate Scorpius Malfoy, but my mind kept drifting off to what had occurred upstairs. He was always such a jerk to me in school. He once saw me fall in Defense Against the Dark Arts and rather than helping me up he laughed louder than anyone in the room. He never referred to my red hair as being pretty. Also, he sure as hell never called me luv!

I had been looking down at my stew for a while thinking about this. I felt someone staring at me so I looked up. I was met by a pair of silver eyes and a smirk.

"Yes?" I leaned back in my chair and glared at him.  
"Are you going to eat you food, Weasley, or stare at it for another ten minuets?"  
"Shut it, Malfoy." I snapped and picked up my spoon.  
"Fine, I was just curious as to what your sitting there daydreaming about. A boy perhaps? Maybe a dashing Slytherin?"  
I snorted and ate some of the stew. "A dashing Slytherin? I don't believe that is possible." I watched Scorpius's smart-ass smirk falter a bit. "Whatever you say, Weasley."

"So, Rose and Scorpius, are you two in?" Albus said from beside me. Scorpius and I tore our eyes away from each other and said "What?" at the same time.

Albus rolled his eyes and said, "If you two were listening to me you would have known what I was talking about."  
"You were talking to Hugo not us," I said, correcting him.  
"Actually, I started to include you guys into the conversation while you were saying that there was no such thing as a dashing Slytherin," he said bitterly. I flushed and looked at my hands.

"We want to go to the forest and get some echinacea," Hugo said.  
"What forest?" I asked, skepically.  
"Um, the forbidden one," he replied sheepishly. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off, "We need to, Rose! Naomi is getting worse!"  
I groaned and looked to my younger brother. "I'm not risking my life for you lizard,"  
"Fine," Hugo said and looked at Scorpius. "You in, Malfoy?"  
Scorpius shrugged and said, "I suppose. There is nothing else to do 'round here,"

I looked at the three boys as they planned how to sneak out tonight. They were going to get themselves killed. I've read several books about the forest, not to mention heard stories about it from my dad. I wonder if Scorpius's father told him about when his dad had detention with my parents in the forest. Scorpius is studious so I would've thought he would have been smarter than this.

I shook my head. No, Scorpius isn't that smart. I sighed and said, "Okay, I will go. Only because I don't want my brother and cousin to get hurt... or killed,"  
"Thanks for the concern," Scorpius snapped. I shrugged and turned to Albus.  
"What time are we leaving?"  
"Midnight," he replied with a smirk.  
"Of course," I muttered to myself.

XxXxXxXxXx

At exactly 12:00 I heard a soft knocking at my door. I sighed and opened it. I was hoping they had forgotten or given up on the idea and went to sleep. Hugo, Albus and Scorpius walked in and I grabbed my broom from the closet. Hugo opened my window and we all flew out. I was behind everyone because flying just isn't my thing so I had the slowest broom of the lot.

We finally reached the entrance of the forbidden forest. "We're going to get caught. I just know it," I said looking behind me at Hogwarts. Albus grabbed my hand and pulled me into the darkness of the forest. "Relax, Rose. We will make it a short trip."  
Hugo walked in front of us with Scorpius and I behind them. I peered over at Scorpius and saw that he was looking at his feet as he was walking. I poked his arm and he jumped up, his eyes wide. I watched as he tried to regain his composure. "Is the big bad Slytherin scared?" I teased. He gave a nervous laugh and said "No," His face twisted into what looked like confusion.  
"Did you see the moon tonight?" He asked seriously.  
"No, it was too cloudy. Why?"  
"Isn't tonight a full moon?"  
I froze and he looked back at me. "I-I think it is.

At that moment we heard a low growling noise. I spun around and saw a tall black werewolf towering over Hugo and Albus. I was about to rush to their aid when I was pulled behind a tree by Scorpius.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? We've got to help them!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that," he snapped at me."How is running over there and making a over dramatic heroic scene going to help them?" I shifted on my feet. He was right, of course. I felt foolish for almost endangering myself as well Scorpius.

We quietly made our way over to them. The creature opened its giant mouth and I saw that it was about to bite my brother. Looking down I saw a jagged rock and scooped it up. I chucked the rock at the werewolf's head, but unfortunately I am far from a Quidditch player and I missed the werewolf. Instead I hit Albus. The spot where Albus was struck immediately started to bleed. The werewolf sniffed the air and looked down at Albus.

"Get away from him!" I shouted and burst out of the trees. The creature turned towards me. I saw it raise it's enormous paw and even seem to grin. I was knocked to the ground by something, hard. I peeked in front of me and saw Scorpius laying on the ground bleeding profusely from the chest.

"Impedimenta!" Albus shouted and pointed his wand at the werewolf, binding it. "I'm going to apparate Scorpius back and then I will be back for you two," he said pointing at Hugo and I.

"You can Apparate?" Hugo said in surprise. Albus nodded and rushed over to his friend's side.

Hugo walked over to me and said, "Are you alright, Rose?"

I nodded and looked up at me. "I can't believe Malfoy did that,"

"Yeah, well, it was obvious the werewolf was aiming for your throat. Malfoy probably just saved your life,"

I frowned. "I'm such a fool! Why did I do that?"

Albus reappeared before us. "Ready?" he asked. We nodded and he grabbed our hands. Albus took us back to my room. I turned to the bed and saw Scorpius laying on it, moaning in pain. His had three huge gashes on his chest. Albus picked up a blanket from the bed and pressed it to Scorpius's wounds. "Can't you do something, Rose? Aunt Hermione said your becoming quite the healer,"

I shook my head, not tearing my eyes away from Scorpius. "N-no I'm an amateur," I blinked and snapped out of whatever trance I was in. "Hugo, go get Mum," He bolted out the door as I walked closer to my bed. The blood was already seeping through the blanket. With each shallow breath Scorpius took I saw his face twist in pain. I stood next to him and muttered a numbing spell. Scorpius's face seemed to relax so I assumed he was in less pain now.

It's strange that earlier today I wanted him dead, but now I will do anything to keep him alive.


End file.
